Monster Girl Guide
by Serendipitous House Pet
Summary: The new and official guide to the world of monster girls and how to romance them for your average monster hunter. Written by a traveling guildmarm and her bushy eyebrowed lover (test subject). Officially published by the Guild.
1. Introduction

Hello dear readers! _(Yo.)_

My name is Mari Hatchsworth or just Guildmarm to some. Just a simple young guild lady with an intense interest for anything monster related ever since my teen years.

Now, you already know from the title what this book is about: Monster girls! Beings descendant from beings here long before man even set foot on dry land. As some of you may already know, Monster girls are a combination humanoid and beastial features, bluring the lines between humanity and beast in both looks and intelligence. Don't even get me started on some of their more powerful adaptations bodering on near deity levels of crazy _(I can tell you firsthand)_.

For example, traits such as ample breasts, soft facial features, and bountiful posteriors will come with animalistic features such as scales, fangs, and other natural beast traits of the monster kingdom. Beyond those simple traits come with the more extreme qualities such as eternally floating, weather control, and enough power to topple larger villages with a simple headbutt.

Obviously, some people will take their looks with varying degrees, some with disgust, some with intense interest _(like her)_ others with allure, and some don't even care at all _(like me)_.

Either way, their here, their sexy, their deadly, and we gotta get used to it. Aaand judging from the assumption of you picking up this guide, your so used to it, your asking yourself one vital question: how can I get close to one and survive long enough for her to become my girlfriend?

Well, me and my boyfriend _(test subject)_ , Cain Wiles, AKA Doodle by me, are here to answer!

 _(Take note you guys, the guide here is a bit more dick oriented since monster girls are more primal in sexuality terms, I was her only test subject, and yes, we assume men are generally more into this. Now if you are a lady monster girl enthusiast, some monster girls such as the Rathalos and Toestra are more female oriented due to obvious reasons we'll get into later and all you need to do in general is just apply dick strategies to vaginal strategies. Or just carry a dildo/strapon. Either way works.)_

Getting the chance to tame any monster girl may not be an easy task and once they've felt you've earned it, you may still have a ways to go. Like I said, just getting the chance can be difficult, since many are prone to just up and kill you. If you're lucky _(subjectively)_ , you might get the hit it and quit treatment. While obviously naturally programmed for the need to procreate and thensome thanks to dopamine and sentiance, their more hardwired to fight, struggle, and survive in the wild like the primals.

Which is why you're most likely reading this. You wanna get into the new frontier of "hunting". Let me tell you, like normal hunting, your prey varies. Some monster girls are more than eager to take it, some require a tribute of some kind, and others require a good old fashioned brawl. The list goes on and this is only putting it basically. But with great work comes great reward!

They can be passive and gentle or rage filled terrors, each require a set of skills and items to handle, some definitely more than others. Which is why you have this guide here. Through our _(mostly my)_ documented experiences, you'll get the idea of what to do and be ready romance some MG's like an MC.

Also, if you're worried about diseases or something, don't be. They're cleaner than your average human _(What a surprise)_. Evolution is so wonderfully convenient.

Now some might say this is wrong, bestiality, their our prey, and other "ethical" nonsense. Look, some people don't like monster girls and that's fine, but no, there's nothing wrong with liking them. And it's not bestiality, your not making love to a wild animal, it's a sentient humanoid of a diffrent species. Basically feral humans. They can learn to operate machines, solve problems, and even have their own languages. Hell, they can even attempt our language, though it's more a mimicry of what you might say. Not to mention they tend to exude more common sense than many humans. My point is, while their current life style may not require much brain work, love goes a long way and she will with you if you're willing.

But I digress. Now let's get started...

 **Class:** Type of wyvern you're dealing with.

 **Threat Level:** Threat they posses to your life. Ranges from low to moderate to high to massive.

 **Romace Difficulty:** How hard it is to gain affection. Ranges from low to medium to prolonged to hard to intense.

 **Strong Element:** Elements their strong against.

 **Weak Element:** Elements their weak to.

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** The appearance of said monster girl. Essentially anthropomorphic female bodies of the primals. Cup size is relative to the monster scale, heights ranging from seven to twelve feet tall.

 **Weapons** : They monster girl's natural arsenal.

 **Ailments:** The status affects they can deliver in battle such as ailments like poison or elemental blight.

 **Habitats:** Where they live.

 **Diets:** What they eat.

 **Behavior:** The way monster girls act.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** How to win a monster girls favor.

 **Romance:** What to expect and sometimes do as progress your relationship.

 **Hardcores:** Monsters within the more powerful category of their species. Subspecies are also generally more powerful as well.

* * *

 **AN: In 2018 I Decided to channel my inner comedic pervert and do some monster girl stuff. (Hail to our monster girl hentai fiction lord Lewdncrude!)**

 **I choose to do this because I like monster girls, the MC Lewdncrude inspired me, plus I have too much free time. So I hope you guys enjoy! This story will include monsters from the main Monster Hunter Series and the Frontier series exclusive to Japan... lucky Japanese.**


	2. Abiorugo

**Abiorugo**

 **Class:** Brute Wyvern

 **Threat level:** High Moderate

 **Romance Difficulty:** Easy

 **Strong Element:** Fire

 **Weak Element:** Water

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** Standing at meager 7ft tall on digitigrade legs, they're smaller than most of their brute wyvern cousins, but still very athletic looking. They have dark green scales and bright orange ended spikes, claws, and two crests on their head. Their somewhat crocodilian maws are filled with razor sharp fangs and tusks. The most noticeable animalistic feature is their powerful blade tail. Their more humanoid part of their features are the D- low E busts and rather firm looking derrière.

 **Weapons:** Tail, Maw, Acidic Saliva, Fire breath, spike throwing.

 **Ailments:** Can set other creatures on fire and their saliva lowers armor defenses.

 **Habitat:** Anywhere they can get their footing. Being nomadic huntresses, their nicknamed traveling gluttons for a reason. To them, the world is a smorgasbord and anything not able to put up a decent fight is the food. From fiery volcanos to tropic forests to snowy mountains, these monsters lurk. Very few places these monster girls leave untouched.

 **Diet:** Anything meat. They're strict carnivores with a taste for anything flesh. Their rule is "If we can kill it, we can eat it!" _(Translated by me)._

 **Behavior:** When their hunger is satiated, their slow moving and slow witted. It's at these times that their relatively safe to approach _(huge emphasis on relative)._ However, when not full, their movements are hastened and erratic, their brains working overtime to make calculations on food obtaining. It's at these times, everything not related to food is put on hold and conversation is highly unlikely.

As far as brute wyverns go, they're pretty smart. They're capable of utilizing martial arts for their tail reliant fighting style and hunting practices. If that isn't worth noting then know that they also display willingness for cooperation. They hardly squabble amongst each other and settle for team ups in the name of hunting, though this is a rather uncommon occurrence due to their nomadic lives. As far as communication and other cognitive functions, their still a bit slow, barely being able to solve simple puzzles and speak. Still, better than most of their cousins.

As far as interaction with other species, they recognize those able to prove a threat to them. When it comes to other monster girls, they generally have a good dominating romp to settle disputes. When it comes to hunters and primals, they don't hesitate in tearing them apart first chance they get. Competition is highly unwelcomed seeing as how they can't gorge themselves with less food to go around thanks to rivals.

 **How to Approach and Seduce: (** _First and foremost, carry raw meat with you when you go out looking for this monster girl. You're gonna need it to get the good side of her attention. What good side you may ask. Wait and I'll tell you._  
 _Now watch her movements. If she's slow and sluggish, she's had a good meal, meaning you'll have an easier and safer time getting up to her. If she's moving around and looking antsy, be careful cause she's on the prowl and almost anything is food._

 _For safety reasons, let's assume she's hungry. What you need to do is announce your presence. Once she sees you, quickly pull out your meat, not your dick cause god help you if you do that, and set it all on the ground then back up. She'll quickly walk up to the meat and assess your offering. Once she deems it acceptable, she'll dig in happily and greedily._

 _It's at this part of the game your somewhat safe from harm, especially if she's filled. She'll see you as a living food source just as long as you don't push your luck. If there's two of them, all you generally need is the full approval of one, though it's advisable to feed both of them for extra safety. Or if you want to seduce two of them._

 _All you have to do is repeat this process for a bit and chill out next to her for some affection points. Once she, or they, warm up to you, she'll become handsy. So should you. Start off with a few gentle rubbing on some tender areas. Fondle her breasts, rub her folds, and sneak some ass grabs here and there. While you enjoy some lewd touchy goodness, listen to her rumbles of enjoyment and feel her return the same treatment. That means your doing a good job. If she starts growling and her handling is becoming less than delicate, change up or back off before things become very less than sensual._

 _If you've proven yourself sexually adequate, she'll begin to push her body against you meaning it's time for a little insertion. As you fondle and suck on her breasts, get up in that pussy and go to town. Her warm body and wet folds are something you can lose yourself in. Unless you're dick is mega sized, you really shouldn't have a hard time getting in there._

 _The same goes for that tight ass of hers. Soft and firm, her rump is a hell of a lotta fun to bump. If your into hot dogging, the Abiorugo isn't a bad pick, though you need to mind that tail. Her breasts are also decently sized and her underside is pretty cuddly too, as you'll be able to tell from the past fondling. A nice paizuri can go quite a way._

 _If you're going for a nice two for one special, have some stamina recovery items on hand and be ready for a sore pelvis and jaw._ _Rule of the wise though, you hit it from behind, watch that tail. Things tend to get troublesome when she's lost in passionate body intertwining and all it takes is one good accidental swing to end the fun. You also can't let her give you oral as tusks make things less than uncanny and if that wasn't enough of a deterrent, remember that their saliva has an extreme concentration of acid that weakens the defense of armor.)_

After that comes the next and most important stage if you're looking for more than a simple romp.

 **Romance:** The way to an Abiorugo's heart may be her stomach, but once the initial part is done, simply hanging out and/or hunting is enough for her to begin to see you as the "Meat of Romance". When you guys aren't killing something for sustenance, relax with her, stroll with her, go scare smaller bird wyverns with her. Show her that there's a bit more to life than just food.

 _(Sex. There will also be lots of sex. The soft cuddly kind though. Despite their harsh lifestyles, they're big ole softies in private. Once you're relationship becomes strong enough, you will literally be more important than food to them. The affection they can't elaborately put into words, they put into action. Whether it's making sure you comfortable to ensuring your absolute safety, she'll be the first to jump for you. Considering their martial prowess with their tails, fire breathing, spikes, and powerful legs, they make badass travel buddies._

 _They're just great companions on and off the field of battle. Just don't ask her to help you with a problem she can't smash, burn, or cut.)_

 **Hardcores:** In the case of hardcore Abiorugo, which are about a foot bigger and a cup size more busty, the same rules generally apply only with greater amounts of food and patience required. Being hardcore versions, it's generally advisable to keep your guard up and watch her movements a bit more closely. They're far more competent fighters, easier to aggravate, and a bit less trusting of others. _(Still cuddly in bed though)._

 **Overall:** Deadly and voracious eaters who have the capabilities of being delicate in the comfort of a lover. Oddly enough, not a bad monster girl to start with wooing.

* * *

 **AN: What do you guys think of the first chapter? This was my first time writing anything sexual and with monster girls no less. Good, bad, tell me any improvements I could make.**

 **Monster looks are based off this artist called Iggi. Check 'em out. Be warned, furry content.**


	3. Agnaktor

**Agnaktor**

 **Class:** Leviathan

 **Threat Level:** High Moderate

 **Romance Difficulty:** Medium

 **Strong Element:** Fire

 **Weak Element:** Water/ Fire keeps 'em soft

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** 9ft slender swimmer's build with their relative cup size of C. Usually drenched in lava or cooled lava armor with bronze and black scales underneath. Mighty flame chest piece in her cleavage. Powerful beak, webbed hands with less than impressive claws, small webbed spine sail, and powerful fin tail.

 **Weapons:** Powerful beak, tail, the dreaded hip check, and _(FUCKING LASER BREATH!)_

 **Ailments:** Fireblight

 **Habitats:** The great volcanos of the Moga region. The vast pools of rock, lava, and magma are their oceans where they dance about with little heed for others.

 **Diets:** They mostly prey on the not so gentle herbivores known as Rhenopolos. Their beaks pierce their hard carapace like a butcher's knife through an apple. Still, they'll eat the few other creatures they don't vaporize. _(Fun fact, they hate eating food they've burned. "Too much soot and crisp with little flavor " they say. They like their meat fresh, wet, and straight from a live Rhenopolos.)_

 **Behavior:** They prefer to gracefully dance and drill about in wide open spaces in solitude. Monster girls unwilling to comply to their territorial nature will be subject to a nice "drilling" themselves. Others unwilling to comply will generally find themselves literally under heavy fire. Rather than having your fluids drained the fun way, at best you'll turn into steamy air. The only ones they tolerate are younger Uroktor, but even then it tends to be begrudging at best. This is obviously due to the limited resources of fire country, but it also has to do with the lack of space to do "The Great Dance". Agnaktor love to drill, jump, and swim about their homes uninterrupted and even occasionally get together to have "Great Dance Parties", which also leads to wonderfully fun lesbian monster girl orgies. Nice and wet, where instead of delving into the burning earth, they delve into their hot folds instead. Their love of dance will be covered more in the how to approach for soon to be explained reasons.

Being leviathans, they have a practical intelligence to them. They know how to hunt, navigate areas and familiarize them, and communicate through specialized sounds _(their beak chattering)._ Anything outside of basic necessity to survival is generally lesser known and a bit harder to firmly grasp. Mentally and sometimes physically.

On slow days, they love to bath themselves in lava like a jacuzzi. This also happens to be the best time to get their attention.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _(Before you even think of approaching this monster, I suggest you take some dance lessons. Hardcore Shakalaka volcano dance lessons. You'll also need a lightweight outfit, stamina items, and obviously a few cool drinks on hand._

 _Now, go out into the deep parts of fire country and watch out for drills, fins, or something related to Agnaktors. If you can't see one, listen out for one drilling, chattering, or charging. Trust me, if you're a natural observer, as you should be, then you'll find it, especially if she sees you first. Most likely she will begin to chatter at a high speed or if she's feeling angrier than usual, you'll here her charging up. In the case of the former, simply walk up while making eye contact then assume Shakalaka ready stance. In the case of the latter, dodge with a twirl then do the aforementioned dance initiation. Simple right? Course it is!_

 _Once she sees you're up for a challenge, all initial battle related hostilities are put aside for a good old fashioned dance challenge. She'll cease attacking you before she leads you to a chosen spot. She'll make sure no one else disturbs the dance. Once there, she'll begin to chatter to the same beat the Shakalaka's most likely taught you and the dance begins there._

 _You must remember what the Shakalaka's taught you and move you're body like a graceful but angry fire spirit. As she twists and twirls her body around in the blazing glory of the heat, make your body flow with the very same passion as you twirl, stomp, and groove with the rhythm of volcanos. The dance generally lasts up twenty to thirty minutes, hence the need for your supplies. This obviously can't be done with the simple dance gesture taught in the academy. That shit won't figuratively cut it unless your objective is to literally get cut. If that's the case, what a hell of way to go just to die._

 _And before you ask, no, you're not supposed to get in the lava with them. That's why they generally put you in wide open safe spots. They know this and you should know this. You wouldn't believe how many people have made that mistake and roasted just to get some monster girl pussy. I mean, I don't blame them, but goddamn._

 _Anyway, once the dance is done and she lands in front of you, beak chattering excitedly, you are proven worthy of notice and raised above the antagonist on sight to friend status. She'll lead you to a nice cooler, not necessarily cool, place and cool herself down considerably to the point you could motorboat her sweet bosom. Which you can. She won't grant you full entry, but she'll give you a nice hand job while you are allowed to fondle the boobies. As long as you don't overstep your boundaries and handle her tits with some skill, you have nothing to fear. You will quickly discover underneath that hot and hard armor is some hot and soft skin. They're pretty dexterous with their hands, able to handle a rod or caress some velvet folds rather nicely, and those fun bags on her chest offer some well sized lewd fun._

 _Assuming you want more, you're gonna have to so some upgrading your beneficial friend status through minor bloodshed and occasional spontaneous dancing. Don't worry, it won't be as rigorous as last time. For three days, not consecutively, you'll need to volunteer to watch her territory from primal Uroktor and occasionally dance if she wishes. If you screw up, you won't die, but you gonna need to work harder for that full access._

 _Do all this and one day she'll show herself at her more vulnerable state. She'll remove her entire lava protection and cool herself down to allow you the full access of the body. This is a sign of great trust among her kind and little tidbit for the asswipes out there who think they may be able to get away with manipulation and harm, good luck with that. Others will watch and if you try something less than kind, retribution will be swift and merciless._

 _Anyway, she'll be bare, hot, and ready to receive you so that you may both intertwine your bodies as they become one, your motions vigorous and your body flexible. Her vagina will be soaked with her natural juice and yours to dig in as you please. And let me tell you something, there is nothing like drilling the sweet ass of an Agnaktor. She'll love it and most likely, you'll love it. That tight and plush butt combined with the warmth will make you melt inside of her. Sexually._

 _But alas, not big on oral. They can use their tongues quite well, but anything further is a bit risky. Women have a better time with them, but be carefully about gettin' caught up in the moment and clutchin' that head. The beak is not kind like the owner.)_

 **Romance:** Once you've achieved love levels with the monster girl, you'll come to understand the meaning of blazing romance. Agnaktor monster girls stick to you like lava sticks to them. They'll be with you "dancing" the day away as you explore the hot places of the world _,_ resting by your side in the exchange of heat, and make for great mining partners due to their natural digging anatomy. Show them more than then the inferno that they know and cool them down with a bit of your love blight.

 _(The love making will be vigorous, frictional, and spontaneous. Expect a lot of anal. I have to say, the hard work you put in for sexual appeal at first is worth it for the loyal companion you get in the end. They'll help you fight and mine with only kisses and "I love you" expected in return. They aren't as environmentally flexible as other monsters due to their anatomy, but they'll dominate any place that's a volcanic badland.)_

 **Hardcores:** They expect you to fight off primal Agnaktors too and the dance ritual can last up to forty minutes. They're a bit bulkier and a cup size larger than their smaller versions. The fire power on these guys is 1.5 times the regular and their swimming skills are far more proficient. A bit more aggressive too.

 **Subspecies - Glacial Agnaktors:** Same rules apply, only their made of ice and smaller. So buy heat drinks and learn the tundra dance.

 **Overall:** Leviathan of the fiery lands well worth wooing to become the leviathan of your bed chambers.

* * *

 **AN: I won't lie to you guys, I was hesitant on doing this when I started a year ago, but then I thought to myself "This is pretty tame compared to some things in the weirdness department". Plus, I'm kind of enjoying this. Not sexually, but just because this entertains me to make. And so far, people enjoyed it, and that makes this better.**


	4. Akantor

**Akantor**

 **Class:** Flying Wyvern

 **Threat** Level: High

 **Romance** Difficulty: Hard

 **Strong Element:** fire

 **Weak Element:** Dragon/water

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** 8ft monster girls with double E's and large bowguns for muscles with six packs. They have tan underbellies and black/crimson upper armor. Vestigial wings, large tusks, powerful claws, and long three pronged tails.

 **Weapons:** tusks, club tail, sonic roar, extreme strength, burrowing, lava spurts

 **Ailments:** Lower defense when hungry and fire blight from lava spurts.

 **Habitats:** Barren and volcanic landscapes throughout most of the planet.

 **Diets:** Meat from other large monsters and anything dumb enough to piss them off.

 **Behavior:** Akantor monster girls are one of the angriest of monster girls you'll ever encounter. Generally living lives of violence and solitude in harsh environments, they've gained ridiculously short fuses. Called the "Black Goddess" or incarnations of wrath, they will attack anything or anyone on sight. Any monster girl caught in their territory receives violent coitus that will even leave them sore.

Occasionally, you'll encounter ones full, well rested, and relatively calm. Rather than attacking on sight, they'll snarl, pound the ground, and mock charge the thing a bit too close for comfort. If the intruder doesn't back off, expect the usual treatment with a bit of sloth. If hurt or irritated enough, than expect the full engine of destruction with a bit of extra.

When enraged, their veins swell and break through the armor, stressing their cardiovascular system and giving them increased attack power and speed. In this state, the thing that caused their heightened aggression will be subject to their single minded rage and hunted down until they tire or one of them dies. If they cant reach it or it's a fit of anger from multiple points of stress, they will destroy everything within reach of their fury and even lash against other monster girls too close to them. Random fits of anger do happen.

Due to this biological design, they require lots of food to fuel them and their might, so once they awaken from long slumbers or recover from their intense hissy fits, they hunt like crazy. Due to the barren qualities of their territories, they wander off into other lands and tear apart primal monsters for sustenance and will occasionally raid fire country villages/towns.

Side note, they're extremely jealous of other flying monsters and don't hesitate on humiliating and/or maiming them when given a chance to do so. This attitude towards flying monsters most likely stems from the loss of their ability to fly over years of evolution in the primal forms and the mocking from others certainly didn't help. They really have a bitter dislike for monsters like Yama Tsukami since they can fly without wings. "Evolutionary cheaters!" they call them.

 **How to Approach and Seduce** : _(First thing you should take note of is their demeanor. If they look angry, you can approach normally. If they look a bit drowsy and barely passive, feel free to be slightly more casual in your stride. If they are destroying everything in a frothing frenzy, you may either run for you life and come back later after feeling more confident/competent or do the seduce part now and get some extra points of manliness and seduction. Yes, I'll explain soon._

 _You see, these monster girls are about proving might through a fight. So, pack your best weapons and armor then go kick their asses into submission. Warning though, don't break tusks or cut off tails. You see, those don't grow back and it's at that point they figure "Oh shit, this guy's straight up tryin' to hunt me!" thus rendering any efforts of romance futile and the seducing wasted effort._

 _Once they're down from exhaustion and non-fatal wounds, fuck 'em while their down. She'll still have enough strength to try and shake you off, but you have to hold on and fuck her for dear life. Hopefully, it'll spur your thrusts though the excitement of the wild fuck. If not and you pussy out from terror, why were you even there to begin with. Go romance something fluffy, like a kelbi girl. Side note, they should generally be out of energy to super roar, but in case you don't wanna risk a sneak, which they can pull, either bring some sound resistant armor and super earplugs, or stick something sticky in their mouth. It'll be like watching a dog eat peanut butter!_

 _Once you've both finished, give her space to recover and think about what had just transpired. A human just came over to her shop, smashed her shit, then fucked her. If she was enraged, then she'll be even more impressed and the next step will be faster and easier. Do it when she's drowsy, you'll have to fight her again, but she'll be weakened from the first time. The following process ill remain the same as if you fought her normally._

 _At this point, she'll consider you respectable and you may rest your weary body on the outer rim of her territory whenever you need to. Do so, and slowly work your way to literally getting closer to her. Occasionally, you should bring her lightly cooked meat and help fend off others from her territory when need be. She'll sometimes test you with random mock charges and light snarls of warning. Don't back down, in fact, act like you about to get in a bar brawl, which I'm positive we've all been in at some point or at least will be. She'll respect you more for it. However, don't inch your way too quickly or too far. If you are, she'll warn you with a serious warning snarl and a light vain flash. Give her space and back up or else._

 _Once you've finally been given implicit permission to get close to the core of her territory, go near her, get naked, and get yourself off, exaggerate a bit if you need too as long as it gets her attention. Be sure you're looking right at her. Once she see your personal display of debauchery, she'll start to become needy._

 _Rumbling hungrily, she stalk right up to you and shove her goods in your face, be it the T, A, or P. This is her telling you to get her off instead. F the A, play with the T's, lick her kitty, just get that monster girl off with zealous and make her a waterfall in a land of desolation. If you're doing a good job, she'll be pulling you in closer while rumbling and moaning you on. If you're fucking up, she'll growl, hiss, and act like an angry rock becoming red. If you keep fucking up, prepare to fly without a blimp at best. Anyway, get her off to the point she's drooling and on the ground. Once you've done the sensual task, she's hooked and so begins your tale of romance._

 _Theorists in monster girl-ology say a part of their rage stems from frustration due to their lonely lifestyles. I can confirm this and soon, you will too.)_

 **Romance:** Akantor girls naturally love taking their frustrations out on others and causing destruction. If you wanna bond with her, take her out on hunting sprees and let her smash things with her terrifying bursts of power. Nothing gets her horny and happy like being engines of death. If you take them out to help you beat down or kill wingless fliers previously mentioned, you earn extra good lover points.

 _(They will love watching you dominate other life forms be it through violence or sex and will be on you like an arzuros on honey. They also like to alternate between submissive and dominant themselves depending on the temperature, drowsiness, and privacy.)_

Despite the region in which they're naturally found, they can go in most places and have some form of resistance to the cold, though you should pack hot drinks for them if you plan on going out on tundra trips. If you take them out to battle Ukanlos girls, prepare to witness a respectful rivalry develop. They don't interact much, but when they do, a battle for dominance erupts near instantly. This is probably due to the fact they're related yet so contrasting.

 _(Akantor girls are... classic tsunederes. Slow to like you and when they do, they won't show it much, but they do. A lot. You'll see it in the subtleties of their body language. The way they wrap their tails around you, leave an eye barely open to watch you when they rest, and always enter your space when they can. They're not the types to loudly profess their love to the world, just as long as you know. Oh, and obviously no bjs cause tusks.)_

 **Hardcores:** These are the more battle harden types. Not only being harder to fight, their roars are super sized and they can create rings of fire. Not only will the fight be harder, so will the stimulation. Their rage also tends to be worse, more easily triggered, and last far longer.

 _(Definitely bring something sticky to keep 'em quieter if you go out to tame one.)_

 **Overall:** Angry lovers in need of serious lovin'. Dare you face the Black goddess and overcome the tyrannical power?


	5. Akura Jebia Vashimu

**Akura Jebia/Vashimu**

 **Class** : Carapaceon

 **Threat Level:** Moderate

 **Romance Difficulty:** Prolonged

 **Strong Element:** None

 **Weak Element:** None

 **Distinguishing Characteristics** : 7th tall, crystalline growths on tails, powerful scorpion claws, six eyes in two sets reminiscent of human eyes, scorpion body lower half with four scorpion legs, hard carapace on lower body, back, arms, and head, softer feminine body and mouth that's a shade lighter than the carapace, human mouth that can split like mandibles, firm D cup breasts

Jebia have pure-white crystal formation on their blue and gray-ish carapace while Vashimu have purple-blue crystal formations on their brown with red carapace. Jebia's crystals are sharper and they have an three horns on their heads instead of two like Vashimu.

 **Weapons:** pincers, ambush tactics, crystals, and crystallization venom

 **Ailments:** Unique crystallization venom.

 **Habitats:** Vashimu prefer the deserts and Jebia prefer the swamps.

 **Diets:** Both are carnivorous beings that usually prey on smaller creatures through ambush tactics and vibration feeling. Their tactics however, differ in use.

Vashimu are stalkers, who track down and wait for a great moment to strike.

Jebia sit and wait within the murky darkness of the swamps.

Both species can and will use their tails as lures, lashing out at anything going near them _(or someone oblivious enough to try and mine from them.)_

 **Behavior:** While both are assumed to be vicious unrelenting predators, they're only like that while out on a hunt. In truth, their quite skittish and more likely to flee at the first sign of danger, usually in the form of an unknown vibration. Jebia have an easier time telling vibrations apart compared to Vashimu since they aren't surround by a sea of rough, course sand and are less likely to flee compared to them. Jebia are also stronger and usually don't have to worry about stronger monsters, so that helps too.

For carapraceons, Akura's are pretty intelligent though still usually indifferent. While still mostly instinct oriented in their thought processing, they do demonstrate curiosity, can learn, reason, and express emtions. Vashimu are the more timid of the akura and quite jumpy to any surprises. Jebia are far more confident and tend to have a few more interaction with other creatures. Other than monster girls, the interactions are usually violent.

Their species also have two distinctive traits. One of the distinctive traits about Akura are there vindictive natures. Akura, even the more timid Vashimu, are nasty when angered and prone to enacting vengeance on any who wrong them _(or their loved ones. I tried to warn that bouncer.)_ If someone cuts of their tail, hunters for example, they will literally eat their own tails just so no one else gets it and they get stamina back. Speaking of which, the second trait is their acceptance towards cannibalism of primals. Like all monster girls they'll "eat" each other, but unlike most monster girls, they won't hesitate eating the bodies of primal Akura.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _(As stated before, Akura girls are both skittish, the Vashimu even more so do to their habitat while the Jebia are a bit more confident. This also make Jebia easier to romance since their a bit quicker to trust friendly strangers since they don't usually have to fear a natural predatory monster girl eating them out without permission. Vashimu bodies are usually ravaged by odeibatorasu girls, nearly literal tanks of the monster girl world whom will talk about later. Before you head out to find an Akura, be sure to bring some meat from the local fauna._

 _For the vashimu, know that you shouldn't sneak up her unless your looking to get crystallized. Their most likely not gonna really going to see you coming or be able to tell what you are unless they see you straight ahead. You need to give them time to know about your presence, so idle about there until you see a Vashimu girl approach you non aggressively. If she does approach you with curiosity, keep you movements calm and noticeable, nothing sudden lest you spoke her._

 _For Jebia, the process of recognition is easier since their only surrounded by swamp, or even better, a hollow cave. They'll take a little less time to come towards you since their a little less cautious, but you still have to make yourself seen and keep your movements the same as you would the Vashimu._

 _Warning: If you see their crystalline tails in the middle of the enviroment, unlike natural formations that usually form on the edge, don't even approach them gently. The moment something even tip toes near them, they'll be struck without mercy. *Sigh* I used to know some good minors back in the day. Notice how I used the word "used"?_

 _Alright, this step applies to both Akuras. Now that you have her attention, hopefully not hostile, calmly lay out some meat of their natural food source in front of you. Wait for them to inspect the offering and eat to their hearts content before cleaning themselves. Once she's done cleaning herself, drop your pants and walk up to her to fondle her beasts as you pepper them with your mouth._

 _As you do this this, listen to her gentle clicks and claks of her claws and mandibles. If you're proving to become lackluster, she'll start clicking/claking a bit louder and frequently until she pushes you off out of annoyance. If your doing a good job, she'll start pulling you in with her claws. As she does this, gently prod at her pussy with your genitals until you're nice and in there._

 _The moment you fully sheath, or in the ladies case, grinding right into her, she'll roll right over with you on top as her legs and pincers firmly yet gently hold onto you. That's where you fuck her for as long and as hard as you can while you kiss her soft bits. Do this to the point she's moaning in extascy and you're good to go. After that, they'll be fine with you and consider you a mates._

 _Well that was simple wasn't it? Food and fuck right. By why does this chapter say prolonged? Mainly due to the fact that "mate" status only means their acquaintanted with you and should you overstep boundaries or lay dying, they will still eat you without remorse. Their intelligent, but still instinctual._

 _This means you've got to patiently work over a rather long time to earn their true affection. You'll have to visit their territories for quite a while, few weeks minimum or two month maximum, and scope out opportunities to display to her your affection. Help her hunt, chase off baddies, and in the case of Vashimu, help her fend off an Odeibatorasu girl if you're feelin' up for a real fight. Just killing a primal Odeibatorasu will be a enough to get their hearts thumping though._

 _As you progress throughout the visits and matings, you'll start to see them display their more "human" side to you to the point they'll actually risk unnecessary damage for you, getting more comfortable in your personal space, or worriedly look you over if your ever hurt. Eventually, an Akura will essentially ask if they can come over to your place and that is when you'll have won them over.)_

 **Romance:** Now that you've won them over, you've got yourself a defensive literal scorpio lover. Unlike a scorpion, both Vashimu and Jebia will give a quiet love though cuddling, kissing, and gentle lovemaking whenever they can. You can even ride them nonsexually too thanks to those scorpion lower halves. Like a scorpon, they'll be a bit on edge around people they don't know, especially if they come around you. You simply have to keep her calm and make sure the people don't pull any unwelcomed surprises on her until she's established some sort of friendship with them. And take serious note, on what they do in public. Remember, intelligent, but instinctual. She'll adapt over time with good care.

 _(Akuras, the only scorpions you should ever be comfortable enough put your privates next to. Great pussy's and those mouths, they can be a bit unnerving to some, but don't skip out on them because they're fantastic at oral. You know how crustaceans clean themselves delicately with their mouths? Imagine that on your dick, except from a cute monster girl with a cute humanoid mouth. So good and you get clean! However, Akuras have no ass, so if you into anal, this isn't your monster girl. Obviously, hand jobs are out of the question._

 _They're also great for the type of people who prefer quiet and solitary lives. If you're a hunter who prefers to use ambush hunting tactics, you've found yourself the dream partner.)_

 **Hardcores:** Hardcores require you to display hunting prowess before you're allowed to mate _(They want to see you hunt. Ambush hunting preferably)_ and take longer to develope love.

Important Note: Zeniths do exist, but because of the danger and evolved condition, require a page all on their own. Go to Zenith Chapter. Standard tactis don't work and attempts will lead to failure via painful death.

 **Overall:** An intelligent carapaceon with a love for the quiet. Ambush with some unexpected love.

* * *

 _ **AN: Another great chapter and shout outs to Alleskeins, one delicious dude to collab with. Also shout outs to Cottonmouth25's Field Guide To Monster Story, who's works inspired a chapter like this.**_


	6. Alatreon

**Alatreon**

 **Class:** Elder Dragon

 **Threat Level:** Massive

 **Romance Difficulty:** Intense

 **Strong Element:** Ice, thunder in flight/ Dragon, fire on ground

 **Weak Element:** Dragon, fire in flight/Water, ice on ground

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** A slender yet imposing crimson and black 10ft figure with F cup breasts. Two stunning horns atop it's head, her soft face containing wicked bladed teeth. Earth colored sharp scales, spikes, and talons. Long and thick tail ending in four spikes.

 **Weapons:** Elemental instability _(dragon, thunder, ice, and fire)_ , horns _(which are said to house it's elemental power)_ , fangs, tail, and flight

 **Ailments:** Fireblight, iceblight, thunderblight, and dragonblight

 **Habitats:** Usually, sacred lands left untouched by other forms of life thanks to the Alatreon's environmental effect.

 **Diets:** They're rarely ever seen hunting, but most know she's carnivorous thanks to few remains left behind of other creatures that had trespassed on her home and some specimens found outside the sacred lands. When outside of the lands, Alatreon in general don't use their elemental abilities outside of the land.

 **Behavior:** Highly territorial and emotionally unstable, it's not hard to figure out why these monster girls aren't exactly the easiest to learn from. However, we do know they're solitary creatures that have powers over the very elements of nature that are naturally hostile to others, especially other elder dragons whom they will waste no time in dealing with.

Being elder dragons, they have a natural demeanor of superiority over the few creatures they "peacefully" interact with. Thanks to the element craziness inside them, they also display frequent shifts in their overall mood related to the elements they've recently used. Cold, passionate, electric, and etc, the few close interactions people have gotten outside of fighting for their lives have ultimately proven volatile, usually ending on a sour note of some form of devastation.

It's not hard to figure out why they're called the dark goddesses. It also not figure out why many Alatreon are negatively impacted by their own harsh existences. The very first thing you'll notice when you're not fighting and get through the fear is the overall forlorn feeling around them. This forlorn energy around is easily seen in their overall mood even if they put up a proud or furious top layer. It's not because of the solidarity of their lifestyles, being elder dragons, but the destruction they cause. Some have moved from the miserable feeling and taken a malevolent like of destruction, ending up as more "hardcore" Alatreon.

Little side note, the "peaceful" ones don't use their powers outside of their homes unless their absolutely provoked.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _(For this, it'll require you to have a hunting horn and weapons of all the elements or a bow-weapon with all the elemental ammo. The latter will make the process possibly easier and/or quicker, albeit more physically dangerous. If you have all of that, go to the sacred lands and seek out a chosen Alatreon girl. Once you've found one, use the hunting horn and wait for her response. An Alatreon will act in one of two ways. She'll either roar and look you right in eye or she'll just try to maul you right then and there which is a sign of being one of the more malevolent ones. Either way, she is acknowledging your challenge and can be seduced._

 _Now, you must fight her and survive. Don't worry about parts breaking, Alatreons have a good healing factor, just don't dismember limbs though. Now remember those elemental weapons I mentioned. Of course you do, you're fighting with it/them. You see, you need to display your combat mastery over the elements and use a single for five consecutive battles with small intervals of five minutes for recuperation. You will be watched._

 _Note: You cannot use anything else to fight her. You must use a that weapon with that chosen element. People with bowguns have it easier since switching between elements is acceptable, even encouraged really. People with duals swords using two elements get it slightly easier obviously. And remember those five minute intervals? Swordsman have to use those intervals to switch between elemental weapons and fight with each. Also, blast doesn't count, sorry._

 _Assuming you've fought her, survived, and won then congratulations. Now she considers you over most. Not enough to even touch you though. Why? Cause now you have to bring her some primal Alatreon horns and she has to watch you kill it yourself. Don't worry, if you can fight a monster girl, you can kill a primal. Or two. Usually, they want you to kill at least two._

 _Then you have two prove yourself in the art of fucking, in which you deal with the several rounds of varying degrees. Ya know, passionate waves of genitalia touching/insertion, cold "you're barely worth my time" teasing, draconic domination, and electric fast pace friction of some kind. Last at least four rounds and you've proven yourself adequate.)_

Now for the lengthy stuff.

 _(After all that time of you staying with her, she will now follow you. To reiterate Mari's notes, Alatreon in lands other than the ones like the Sacred one keep their powers in check until intense provocation._

 _During the time their with you, they'll be studying and occasionally testing you. They wait to see the type of person you are off and on the hunting grounds. During your periods of rest, they'll simply watch how you carry yourself and occasionally surprise you with elemental traps/misfortune usually. Simply be positive, even if misfortune strikes. Show them life can be a bit unfair, but you make it your own. Don't worry, the misfortune is slight property damage at most, even with hardcore ones. Speaking of which, hardcore ones will try to bully you and you are gonna have to be very assertive, especially if they look ready to pounce._

 _While hunting, they'll be taking note of the monsters you fight, how you fight, and even lure in some variables to test you. Here's a few tips: ignore the weak, don't imbalance nature, challenge the strong, and use the elements like an extension of your body. Hardcore ones encourage a little environment damage and way more bloodshed._

 _Overtime, if the Alatreon girls is pleased with what she sees, more sexual favors will come your way and increase in kinkiness overtime, eventually becoming more exhausting, even more so than the first time.. Be sure to always have some well done steak on ya.)_

 **Romance:** The love stage will probably require a bit of patience than most other monsters. As previously stated, their volatile and gloomy, but with a lot of care and patience, you've literally have a dark goddess on your side. Not only is hunting and finances now a cinch, you've also got yourself a link to the great elder dragon migration. Oh man, that was so awesome! I'd talk about it but... no spoilers, hehe.

 _(Dark lovers that really brighten your day, that's what I say. With an ass you can't pass and tits worthy of throwing a fit, how could you say no. Also, first monster on here you can get a full blowjob from. Seriously, they're great with their tongues and know how to keep those jaws in check. Not to mention they're seriously into role play. If you're a fan of role play, Alatreon girls may be worth it._

 _But other than the sex, they're spectacular romances, especially after you help them with their loneliness/rage. In truth, the dark goddesses are rather mushy romances, even the ones attuned to violence. Their not above showing it in public either and even go out of their way to showing their love, claiming you for the world to know. Take note, you may have to ask her to tone it down in town. Or not, I don't judge the freaky.)_

 **Hardcores:** Officially, there are no hardcores. It's more along the line of mentality really.

 **Overall:** Dark goddesses in need of TLC. Can you, lowly mortal, deliver?

* * *

 _ **AN: Monster Hunter World is awesome and no one can tell me otherwise. Odogaron and Nergigante are my fave.**_


	7. Anjanath

**Anjanath**

 **Class:** Brute Wyvern

 **Threat Level:** Moderate

 **Romance Difficulty:** Low Medium

 **Strong Element:** Fire

 **Weak Element:** Water and thunder

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** Pink collored upper body transitioning into dark grayish purple on her forearms, hind digigrade legs, upper back, and tail. Stocky, amazonian build, _(powerful legs for days)._ C cup breasts and she stands at 8ft tall.

Nostril bones and "wings" will pop out during surprise and intense rage.

 **Weapons:** Powerful jaws, powerful hind legs, tail, fire breathing, "gliding"

 **Ailments:** Fireblight

 **Habitats:** Usually jungle areas, but can be occasionally seen in the wildspire wastes.

 **Diets:** Carnivore. Anything she can tear apart with her jaws and hind legs. They won't object to using their fiery breath if necessary, though it's usually only put to use in more stressful situations.

 **Behavior:** Anajath girls are territorial power houses that will mercilessly tear apart and pummel those who don't get the hints to get out. Being brute wyverns, they're naturally gluttonous, but at the mid level point, being less food crazed compared to some of their more ravenous cousins _(I.E. Abiorugo, Deviljho, the Baans, etc)._ Anajath are also at mid level point in intelligence too, as simple tricks can be solvable, but don't expect them to get the hang of a puzzle anytime soon.

Being at the upper level of the power chain, their naturally aggressive and confident in their strides, which leads to them to being a bit arrogant at times. You see, their strength and size allow them to overpower lower monster girls in battles for turf, but they don't consider stronger monster girls overpowering or out smarting them until it's already happed. _(I've seen it happen lots of times. They pick the smaller monster girls up by any extremities they can grab onto and dig in like they own them, until a monster girl like a Rathalos swoops in, prys her legs apart, and hammers away... We'll explain later. Just know, Anajath isn't queen of the caldissac.)_ Speaking of which, these girls fight in a simple yet effective manner. Charge and pounce at their foes with reckless abandon until they're inside their jaws, crushed to death, trampled, sliced and/or broken by those supple legs, and if necessary, set them ablaze. Their tactics mostly rely on shear power, though they can to deliver a parry or two with quick kicks.

Fun fact: they like sniffing many flora in their region, but they seem to be a bit allergic to it, as they leave small mucus trails here and there.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _(They're close to the level of Abiorugo, but not quite as they're a bit more challenging. For this, you're still gonna need some meat, but also a decent weapon for destined combat._

 _The first theing you need to do is find an Anajath girl, look her right in the eyes as she roars, and attack. Rough her up a bit until you make her fall over, on her stomach being the best for safety and for you ass admirers out there. When she's down and dazed, get in their, anal or vaginal, doesn't matter. Dominate her. Thrill her with the power of your sexual prowess at fingering, eating, or just plain plowing her. If you're doing a good job, you'll here rather cute whimper escape her as she truns into jelly under you. If you suck and not in the good way, she'll growl and thrash herself back up, only far more furious this time. In that case, leave and/or try again._

 _By the way, she can do a sloppy oral, despite her protruding teeth, but it's not advisable during this procedure. I doubt that'll get HER going._

 _After you've satisfied her, or your done satisfying yourself at that point, sit down and pull out some raw meat for her to snack on once she recovers. After she's eaten the meat, you'll have won her respect. Now you'll need to stay with her for a few days, hunting and keeping the outer rim of her territory secure with some sex here and there to pass the time. The more she gets comfortable with you, the closer you're allowed to the main sanctum._

 _Once she has accepted you as an equal lover, you'll be allowed in her inned nest, the love nest, and from there the relationship shall be consummated by an all nighter. Bring those energy drinks kids!)_

 **Romance:** Anajath are the big and dopey type of lovers. Also, very aggressive around percieved threats to your well being and quick to jump at the slightest provocation. Basically, their emotions hit them hard and fast around you. They're just as likely to wrap you up in a big ole hug whenever possible as they are to rip off the arm of someone who beats you at arm wrestling _(Eat it, Josuke!)_. Anajath girls simple and loyal. Simply loyal.

 _(If you're a thighs and legs person with a love for the dopey, this is the monster girl for you. Her breasts, while not as prominent as her plush and firm ass that entices most onlookers and distracts even the seasoned, still make for for nice flesh pillows. As for oral, they're usually sloppy given the mouth structure, so if you're into clumsy, wet, and slurpy blowjobs, then bonus. Be careful in stressful situations not relating to hunting, as Mari stated, they're sensitive when it comes to you. You're the territory they can't replace.)_

 **Hardcores:** There's a stronger version called tempered in The New World. They're stronger and more focused n aggro. In addition to that, they're a bit more muscular and "thicc" as my darling _(test subject)_ puts it. Bring extra meat, prepare for a more ferocious fight, and bring some might/adamant seeds just in case. For the sex.

 **Overall:** Anajath girls, stocky brute wyverns with big hearts. Can you handle that ass?

* * *

 _ **AN: Freechimichangas: Thank you. Because of you, I saw some nice pictures.**_

 _ **Anyway guys, enjoy. And remember "If it exists, there's porn of it."**_


	8. Amatsumagatsuchi

_**Important notice from the guild: The slackjaw who doesn't know the alphabet has been dealt with appropriately. Hopefully, no more chapter placement mistakes will not be made...**_

* * *

 **Amatsumagatsuchi _(or just Amatsu for you uncultured westerners.)_**

 **Class:** Elder Dragon

 **Threat Level:** Massive

 **Romance Difficulty:** Intense

 **Strong Element:** Water

 **Weak Element:** Fire/Dragon

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** Constantly floats, even when sleeping. Spectacular E cups on the 9 and 1/2ft body of a slim yet fit goddess but no legs or ass sadly, just vestigial fins on its bottom half. A pale gray body with top white fin membranes with golden edges and vein like marks. Large golden draconic horns atop her head and yellow eyes. When enraged, red veins emerge more prominent along the membranes while their eyes turn red too and when near death or extremely tired, her eyes glow become fainter as opposed to before.

By the way, they never stop floating during there lifetimes. Ever.

 **Weapons:** Tail, bite, body check/slam, storm harnessing, powerful aqua blast, the occasional fin slap

 **Ailments:** Waterblight and Dragonblight for hardcores.

 **Habitats: I** n the skies, usually above great mountain tops

 **Diets:** Usually consists of smaller flying creatures such as wingdrakes or those small flying snake wyverns. Will also travel over to a nearby body of water, salt and/or fresh, and proceed to eat the smaller sea life.

 **Behavior:** The Amatsumagatsuchi are pretty peaceful for elder dragon monster girls. They're not outright aggressive but won't hesitate in shooting down hostile territory invaders, things blocking their path, and are especially prone to shooting down human constructs such as airballons, even outside its natural airspace. They do this for two reasons: one being they're wary of human constructs since humans can use those to hunt monsters. The other reason is due to the fact they're strict when it comes down to creatures "sticking to their platforms". Flying creatures should fly, land creatures should walk, and aquatic creatures should swim. If you can't naturally do one then you don't at all, end of discussion.

Given their natural habitat is open air, they don't take kindly to crowded indoor places, having claustrophobia and all. If put in somewhere indoors and even worse, crowded and tight for too long, they'll freak out. They'll do everything in their power to bust out from wiggling to full on aqua blasting everything to get some open air. Given how they float their whole lives and don't need to avoid most outside forces with shelter, you can understand where they're coming from.

Now this also brings out the question some ask. "Do these representatives of calm and serene go berserk?" The answer is not easily. They rarely go berserk and after a freak out they immediately calm down. However, they're still monster girls and like any monster girl, those girls will go berserk. You will notice their veins bulge out in a red coloring along the membranes along with their eyes and the ungodly storm that appears after. _(Friendly tip: if you see black clouds forming and tornados sprouting about, get the fuck out of the area and don't stop till you see some sun. It means an Amatsumagatsuchi and a Kushala Daora girl are going at it, both violently and eventually sexually, and unless you've got the mastery with a bit of luck to tame TWO Elder Dragon girls at once, leave immediately... and call me.)_ They can snap and when they do, it's almost as hard as their tail when it strikes your skull.

Fun fact: do to the treatment of the few local civilizations in minor contact with them and their top tier height on the food chain, they practically carry themselves as goddesses and expect to be treated as such when the more civilized contact them. Failure to speak to them appropriately and offer some sacrifices in the form of sea food will result in apathetic disinterest and if you persist in being an annoyance, expect to fly off the mountain without wings.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _( I'm gonna tell you right off the bat, the initial stage isn't difficult at all. They're always down for a peaceful softcore fuck as long as you come unarmed. The problem is impressing them enough to even recognize you as a friend. They carry themselves in a godly manner and expect an equal. Trust me, your looks won't cut, you self proclaimed Susanoo - no - Mikoto/Benten. You need wit, physical prowess, and a basket of fresh fish and/or water piscine guts._

 _Now, go and climb the greatest mountain tops you can find, I hear the ones near the village of Yakumo are a great place. If you spot one, linger and wait for her to spot you. First thing you do is resist the urge of sex once you see her coming to you and proceed to hand over your offerings in a dignified manner, like a chivalrous royal warrior if you will. Now, she'll offer you sex in return and you, and bare with me when I say this, must decline and kneel. This will show her your there to serve a goddess like a humble knight, not a simple mortal out to get some prayers answered._

 _She'll proceed to acknowledge you as a humble servant and you must become the wind in her sails. Listen to her few becks and calls, drive off those who may enter her territory when she is off and not noticing, and if need be, bring her some food, and drive off competition for her affection from other lowly beasts or monster girls via fuck or fight, for the latter I mean. Fucking the former would actually be really weird. Eventually, she'll take it upon herself to reward you on the more personal level. If you just give them offerings and take the rewards, at best, you just get a nice handjob while she fondles her tits and that's it._

 _Her more personal reward will feature a night of a little passion. You don't get the pussy just yet, but you do get a personal paizuri, fondle, and blowjob combo with a bit of an ethereal show. You don't have to hardcore endurance for this session, but you better not be a light either. If you're a one blast wonder, well everyone gets disappointed now don't they?_

 _After you fall asleep in her arms, you find yourself at the bottom of a super high mountain during a super harsh thunderstorm. You must climb the mountain top and take note, it will be especially treacherous. After your long trek, you will need to battle a male Amatsumagatsuchi to the death. After your victory, the storm's rage will ease up but it will have yet to subside, for you will have to please a goddess. The Amatsumagatsuchi girl will come from the clouds and you will need to please her during a storm. Yes, you will be able to tell her pleasure from the intensity of the storm. As you eat from her slick lady folds and worship those tits, pay attention to hold she holds you and the little attention you have to outside forces to the storm. Like her, it should gradually rise in intensity as you worship her godly form with your meek body._

 _The storm of passion will eventually find you both at the eye. Once there, she will spread herself for you and you will full on grind/enter her. Fuck her, fuck her with everything thing you've got as you both literally rise in ecstasy within the storm. Her moist vajay-jay will give you no resistance and welcome you into that temple of pleasure. Like a storm, the climax must be powerful and slowly subside. Once you make her howl out a final cry of pleasure, you will slowly descend into a gentle ease. However, the only storm that shall remain is the passion she gets for you.)_

 **Romance:** Now that the Amatsumagatsuchi is attached to you, you can either make a nice home for yourself upon her mountain or take her with you back to civilization. Obviously the latter will be quite a challenge. They're extremely claustrophobic, so getting them into a small home with you won't happen for a long time. She'll basically have trouble with anything that has a roof. Instead, she'll be living on the outside and you'll be having sex on the roof late at night. It'll take a rather long time and love to help ease their phobia, but an Amatsu will never be fully rid of her fear.

You can also help ease them out of their strict nature issue with people's natural capabilities regarding flight if you wish. But take note, they can become jealous if you choose to ride something else that flies other than them. Also tend to show mild bouts of jealousy when you hang around other elder dragon females, especially a Kushala Daora. Expect to be subtly clung to after any such interaction, even if small.

Their demeanor isn't necessarily arrogant but as stated before, they carry themselves as goddesses. Even when you're at a point of where she considers you her equal partner, they expect honorifics and prefer you use suffixes like hime outside. You can use chan in private but using it in public will earn you the tsunedere glare and scoff combo. Expect to be taught a rather indecent lesson when you roll in the hay later.

 _(You ever have sex floating in the air? Nice and slow as your body twists and turns while you intertwine with another? Caressing godly breasts, sheathing yourself into an eager pussy while you make out with the soft dragon lady? If you haven't, your not living like me and that sucks._

 _As you two bond, you'll truly understand what it's like to give and receive love from the goddess of serene and calm. She carries herself with authority but never really in a way to demean you or others. She's naturally given respect and even a blind man could see why. They expect respect automatically, but not outright pampered. They want gifts and welcome assistance but don't go about breaking your back for her. It's flattering but makes them pretty uneasy seeing others over do it, especially her lover, hopefully being you._

 _To an Amatsumagatsuchi girl, you're an extension of her and also need to be respected. If anyone disses you physically or verbally, they better pray she isn't within ear shot. She looks delicate, but people like you and me understand she's anything but, hehe. By the way, they hate being addressed as just Amatsu and if called Amatsu-chan in public then expect some disciplinary lessons later. If you've got a thing for spanking then you may be calling her Amatsu-chan out in public quite often.)_

 **Hardcores:** Hardcores require a bit more work to impress and the real add on is their ability to use the dragon Element along with their more perfected powers over storm. That's pretty much it.

 **Overall:** A tranquil storm goddess looking for an equal. Think yourself so highly? Why not prove it?

* * *

 _ **AN: Guest of chapter 7: your correction isn't valid. I know this, we all know this. You don't get what I'm implying. Plus, Anajath and Rathian don't have a turf war. Which sucks, cause I wish all those monsters in MHW had turf wars. It would be awesome.**_

 _ **Emeryll: Thank you and do you now** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?** __**Hey, you were one of the first peeps I saw on here to get into the anthro + monster hunter story feels. How's it coming along, comrade?**_


	9. Anorupatisu

**Anorupatisu**

 **Class:** Flying Wyvern

 **Threat Level:** High

 **Romance Difficulty:** Prolonged

 **Strong Element:** Ice and Dragon

 **Weak Element:** Fire

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** These 8 1/2 ft wyverns curvaceous forms are is covered in dark blue scales all over most of their bodies except for their midsections starting with the neck down to their upper thighs which are gray colored, the nipples of their G cup breasts being black. The asses are quite plush yet athletic. The heads are a mixture of piscince and flying shaped, having a saw blade nose on their rocky and sharp arrow like heads. They have deep red eyes and tails with fins along the sharp tip.

 **Weapons:** Saw blade nose tip, able to generate cold steam and some are able to harness it with the power of dragon, tail

 **Ailments:** snowman/dragon blight/ice blight

 **Habitats:** Within the Polar Sea

 **Diets:** Nearly everything else within the polar sea. Like the primals, they're the top predators of the polar ice, with very few being even able to fight them head on. They're is one type of arctic dweller they avoid though... the hidden and true terror to be discussed later.

 **Behavior:** The Anorupatisu girls are a prideful and demanding bunch as they see themselves as queens of the polar sea and see other lifeforms, especially other females, as THOTs, a term the guild has yet to deciper _(they apparently regard people such as me, also you, as THOT farmers. I have yet to decipher that term)_. Given their height on the arctic food chain, it's not hard to imagine why.

There's two types of Anorupatisu girls, the more openly hostile and demeaning bunch who hand around the main arctic land and the more calm and observant bunch who prefer more open water areas. Either way, they're always judgemental and quick to look down on what they deem as lower lifeforms, immediately seeing them as a form of prey.

Despite the arrogance, they're not stupid, far from it in fact. They believe they can look down on the other creatures not just because they're so powerful but also because they don't underestimate them. They're wary of the blade of all creatures, especially humans given our species proven ingenuity and craftiness. They also comprehend their own limits and acknowledge them, albiet not verbally.

And despite they're condescending nature towards other species, they generally treat others better than they treat their own kind. Don't get me wrong, they have pride and love for their species as a whole, but they hate other individual Anorupatisu the most. The way they see it, what better way to challenge an Anorupatisu than another Anorupatisu? They will go through nearly any difficult level of sexual, verbal, and physical altercation to show up another Anorupatisu girl and tend to regard their primal counterparts with distaste. An Anorupatisu's pride is their greatest treasure and they refuse to have it challenged by anyone.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _(Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to get the queen of the polar sea. All you'll need for this is a hot drink. The rest will require an iron will and skilled combat expertise. Now, to find an Anorupatisu girl, one must simply go out into the polar sea, be it near the ocean or more inland, and look for the signs. Those signs being the lack of poka and other creatures, holes within the ice, and scratch marks that looked sawed in. Simply idle about in the area and wait for her to come._

 _When your hunter's senses begin to tingle, start to flex your strength as much as possible and if you're by a scratch mark, start to cover it up or make your own marks atop of it. Anorupatisu girls generally don't go out of their way to hunt humans, especially hunters, as they see it as too much effort for little reward. However, they will never let anyone get away with making a slight against their pride._ _They will immediately make their presences known and display their full physique in front of you._

 _Don't be intimidated in the slightest. In fact, pull out your weapon and puff out your chest, show her you're just as prideful. The moment you refuse to back down is the moment the fight commences. You need to beat her into submission and don't hold back. I'm definitely not telling you to kill her or maim her, I mean why would you? No, you need to beat her into submission like one would do in a capture mission and yes breaking her nose and cutting off her tail would be acceptable. Honestly, the better you humiliate her in combat may be better for the next part._

 _After her sound defeat, you must go a step further and proceed to sexually thrill her into a pleasure filled mess. Don't even give her a second to relax, fuck her raw. Take her by her hips and drill yourself into her holes like they drill into the ice, except the splash will be warm this time. Her rump isn't the only thing that's plump either, look at those tits! Get up in their and play with those milk pillows. If you're feeling really bold, grab her by the saw blade and angle her head so you can face fuck her. With that being said, she is still a monster girl and if you're not someone with good endurance or who has a thing a for dominance, she may overpower you. If that happens, it's pretty much a tie and the process of fight then fuck must repeat until she loses in sex or you die in the fight._

 _But should you succeed, by the primal laws of the arctic, she must yield to you and the process of romance can begin. But be warned, you've crushed her pride and the process will take a while.)_

 **Romance:** Anorupatisu girls, even submissive to you still retain their pride, so the term submissive is kind of loose here. They won't do anything to directly hurt you and will fight alongside side you at this point, but the moment you show weakness is the moment they will take advantage of that. They'll be assessing you throughout the time you spend together and little by little your achievements in hunting and sex will earn you her favor.

That and your love and respect. Overtime, you have to soften them up with care and help them understand that you see her as an equal despite the circumstances. Show her that there is more to life than just number 1 and that it's the loneliest number of them all. It can take a couple of months, but it's worth it in the end for the faithful companion you gain.

 _(Anorupatisu girls are as cool as the cold steam in their bodies but more than hot where and when it counts. These curvaceous queens make one of the best allies within the polar seas and can become the queens of your bedrooms with time. Their prideful and they won't outright tell you that you matter, but they'll more than show it. They'll come to hold you in high regard just like they hold themselves and won't tolerate anything that can taken as an affront to you. If someone or something ever hurts you and your Anorupatisu finds out, forget about it because your Anorupatisu girl most certainly won't.)_

 **Hardcores:** Their more muscular and are a cup bigger in size. They're far more proficient in their ice/dragon powers and require more skill to face in combat. They're also much more prideful and require more patience to romace.

 **Overall:** Cold killer queens of the polar seas that need a little toppling from their high top perches. Do you've got the guts to try and humble them?

* * *

 _ **Questions: 1. Do you guys want me to continue this in alphabetical order or would you prefer I do this in random and more requested order?**_

 _ **2\. Anyone interested in beta-ing my monster hunter fanfictions?**_


	10. Deviljho

"Hey. Hey, dude." A slovenly chap spoke to a rougish chap next to him, both sitting on the couch and currently under the influence of psychoactive stimulus of some sort, perhaps purchased from the local flora salesmen. The happened to be reading a certain helpful encyclopedia for research.

"Yeah, man?" The other chap answered.

"You, like, wanna just skip ahead from now on rather than follow the alphabet?"

"Dude... fuck the system, yo."

"Yo."

"Yo!"

" _~Yooo~"_

And so the alphabetical system was disregarded.

* * *

 **Deviljho AKA Devil Pickle**

 **Class:** Brute Wyvern

 **Threat Level:** Very High

 **Romance Difficulty:** Hard

 **Strong Element:** None

 **Weak Element:** Thunder/Dragon

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** A 10ft tall on digitigrade legs beastess, their frames are of a mixture of voluptuous and muscular, with strong taut limbs, a powerful tail, the plush and firm rear and thighs of a workout enthusiasts, and their breats are akin to E cups. The body is covered in mostly dark green scales, yellowish spikes, and a gray underside. A saurian head, their maws are filled with rows upon rows of large fangs and on the ends of their fingers and toes are short yellowish green claws. When enraged, their muscles swell and scars from past combat reveal themselves in bright red, and dragon breath leaks from their maws.

 **Weapons:** Rows of teeth fueled by powerful jaws, dragon breath, thick tail, throwing rocks, and powerful legs

 **Ailments:** Dragon/Defense Down/Can throw rubble that inflicts ailments and blights based off material.

 **Habitats:** Almost anywhere. if it has food, it can have a Deviljho. Sometimes it'll have a Deviljho anyway, there are few places they dare not tread... think about that for a moment.

 **Diets:** I have actually acquired a rough translation of an ancient Deviljho girl mantra, "If it breaths, it's a food."

 **Behavior:** Deviljho girls are mostly seen as living incarnations of gluttony/lust or nearly mindless beasts with an endless hunger and untamable libido being the only thing on their minds. For the most part, that isn't entirely true but they sure as hell won't go out of their way to correct people, those monikers suit them just fine in their humble opinions. Since the Deviljho are a nomadic and very uncommon species, they rarely ever quarrel amongst each other over territory. Their main rivals are usually other species on the higher food chain, though for most cases, the term rival would be stretching it. Usually Deviljho can only be challenged on equal grounds by a few other monster girls not elder dragons or each other, such as Rajang, a brave Zinogore, Stygian Zinogre, Anorupatisu, and Bazelguese. Few can imagine the destruction from both the combat and sexual intercourse that would ensue, _(The combat and sexual intercourse are of course hard to distinguish)._ Deviljho are uber-predators not in the elder dragon catagory, though a few argue they should be considering the damage they can bring and their unungodly ability to reach nearly any environment and bring the ecosystem to ruin.

Deviljho will eat anything of flesh and blood, sometimes not even that if they're feeling it. If you're not another monster girl or an exceptional sexual practitioner, expect to see first hand the inside of a Deviljho girl's stomach. If you are another monster girl or sexual practicioner, expect to be eaten out in the fun yet demeaning way, for Deviljho monster girls are know to to domineering on what they see as welps.

While known to go into deep feeding frenzies like their primal versions, they have enough brain power to understand that destroying an ecosystem by devouring an entire population is bad and understand that attacking a civilization really wouldn't do them any favors. And despite the stereotypes that surround them, they're actually one of the smarter brute wyverns. The only reason why they're seen as otherwise is because of the berserker like way they hunt and fight, and to be fair, they know they don't have to use that much brain power in most cases, so they typically don't. But be warned oh ye of little regard, if pushed far enough, they can be cunning in their own right if necessary, using their brute strength to use the environment and even other monsters to bludgeon, shake, and even inflict non biological ailments on those who truly challenge them.

The worst part is, Deviljho go through stages of power. When a Deviljho girl manages to overpower and dominate another Deviljho girl or devour enough of their primal counterparts, they become savage and are essentially always in a base state akin to common Deviljho rage. Upon becoming savage, they unlock another tier of dragon power that can be unleashed when they truly become enraged, a powerful cloak of dragon fire veiling the top of their heads. With it, their dragon breaths reach twice as long is twice as powerful, but it comes with a price, making them more vulnerable to sensations such a pleasure and pain during and a little after.

Think it stops there? Nope. There's another level they can acquire, a form very few aspire to attain and even fewer truly gain... these individuals are called Ghost Deviljho girls. Larger Deviljho with scales turned gold, fangs and back spikes twice the normal size, and a faint golden aura, these are famous and powerful Deviljho beyond even seasoned and hardcore of the Deviljho. Their mysterious and almost have an ethereal beauty akin to an elder dragon, but to lose oneself in their sight is to make a fatal mistake. They are twice as voracious as most savage Deviljho and thrice as terrifying in combat. The worst part is, they always come in pairs.

Many a man and woman has fallen at the hands of these beast women... save for my man _(subject of testing)_.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _(For this, you're gonna need the typical assets all hunters and huntress need and a little extra. Cunning, a body gained from rigorous training, a strong set of equipment, a steak filled with paralysis, possibly a defense/attack up seed, and brass balls/tits so heavy, people wonder how you walk without problems. Now, first you need to find one and you'll be able to by three ways: evidence gathering through tracks, paying attention to the lack of fauna in the area and the remaining ones being highly skittish, and the faint sound of an orchestra playing some fierce tunes that sound like a theme that would play if Jaws was on land... the last part sounds questionable as all hell, true, but trust me, IT JUST HAPPENS._

 _Once you spot one, make sure she is drooling. If she isn't you're gonna have to go in there, fight her until she becomes enraged, and fight her until she's straight up tired. Once she is relatively slow, drooling her acidic saliva, and somehow even hungrier than before, set that paralyzing steak down and watch the magic happen. Since they'll be too hungry to question why you suddenly placed some raw meat on the ground, they'll go straight for it and dig in. Then they'll fall into a brief state of paralysis and you, the hunter or huntress, shall spring upon them with the ferocity of a horny spirit of an animal of your choice. You need to go mosswine on her hot body, massage, fondle, and suckle those sweet tits, play with her booty and fuck it as hard as you can, but more importantly, do everything you can to her vagina, eat it, fuck it, massage it, the end game is to pleasure her the best way you can. You have approximately two minutes. Make it count soldier and try not to lose yourself, cause those body parts are pieces of forbidden fruit growing on the devil herself._

 _Note: you cannot use sleep drugged meat for two reasons. One, the moment you touch them, they'll wake up, so it isn't practical. Two and more importantly, they consider that date rape and will literally not stop until you are torn asunder and digested... yes, you read that correctly. Sleep drugging, bad, paralysis drug, good. Why? Because they feel vulnerable, can be more easily exploited, and receive no pleasure from sexual acts when they're asleep. And they really hate that last part._

 _... moving on_

 _Let's say two minutes have passed and you pleasure her, she should fall to her knees by the end of it. Let her regain her composure and give you the once over look. Prepare you're eardrums and ready your body, because she'll release a mighty roar, enter the enraged state, possibly yet again, and pounce upon you. Sexually. This is where the buffs come in, because the sex will be wild and she is essentially the devil gettin' it on with a smaller mortal, you of course, and unless you've got the body of a god, you'll probably get hurt even more so by the end of it._

 _You'll need to finish for the three great holes, or in the case of a lady finish with those great two holes and give the pussy an extra finish, and I can't stress this enough that when I say you need to finish in the mouth, I mean facial. Now some people may ask me, "Can she blow?" and I calmly reply, "You can certainly put it in the mouth, but with all those teeth and acidic saliva, why would you?". Basically, you are going for a facial. Hopefully, you'll have accomplished the task and satisfied her by the fourth round. If you've gone longer, than even better._

 _Probably won't be as good as me, but whatever, this isn't a competition._

 _After all that sex, you'll have to go out and hunt a large monster for her to dine on. Any big game will do, though the harder to get stuff are more favored and if you bring her the flesh of a primal Deviljho then you're going to be making some seriously great impressions that will help for that romace aspect and will get you another round of sex right after dinner._

 _Another note: Candles and some nice flowers aren't a necessity but certainly appreciated. Set the atmosphere you know?_

 _Anyway, you and the Deviljho girl are officially dating. Good job._

 _Final solid note, for each tier such as Savage to the Ghost, take away 30 seconds for each level up for paralysis and add on to the mastery required to stimulate them, not to mention their greater combat difficulty. Be ready, bring demondrugs and armorskin. Better if it's the mega versions for the final tier.)_

 **Romance:** Deviljho girls, what to expect? Well, they are girls who can definitely eat A LOT and frequently on the move. Understand that they're nomadic by nature, even more so than their other brute wyvern cousins, and if you decide to get romantic with one, you will be too. They're extremely useful for combat and hunting, especially when dealing with their primal relatives and usual elder dragons. They're not gatherers for the most part, but don't shy away from bringing that to the table. They're hardcore hunters, but even a hardcore hunter coud use a calm relaxion from the bloodshed now and again. Despite stereotypes, they're not homicidal, just hungry.

You and her are going to work very hard to bring home the bacon and if you don't, then prepare to be the bacon. And after every great feast, work up a great stamina to satiate her nearly bottomless lust. And in between, give her a little sweetness. Give it time and effort, and you will win that even larger heart.

 _(Deviljho are amazing for hunters looking for a monster girl with muscular physique combined with curvature. Seriously, feel those abs then feel your own and understand the true meaning of inferior. Then feel those tits and ass to understand the meaning of "supersize me". And those vaginal muscles, if you're a man sticking it in there, lemme tell you son, you will be milked dry because both set of mouths are insatiable. B_ _lowjobs are out of the question and you should know why by now._

 _Deviljho girls aren't relentless hunters and unforgiving to their prey. To you, they're going to be like cuddly, mini godzillas. Expect a deep embrace within their bosoms everyday and a good boute of rough lovemaking throughout your nights. Just like their hunger, their love for you can become endless. Like any relationship, just put in the effort)_

 **Hardcores:** Hardcore variants of the regular and savage variants have stronger attacks and take more time to wear down. That's all. There's legends of an Aberrant Deviljho variant, but most Deviljho girls, when questioned, refuse to talk about "her". Odd.

 **Overall:** Endless hunger, endless libido, and potential endless love. Do you qualify to earn the latter?

* * *

 _ **AN: Welp, no more alphabetical order, instead, I'll do what I feel and you're all free to offer up those suggestions.**_

 _ **For your, uh... research! Yeah, research! That's purely what this is.**_

 _ **Research.**_


	11. Vaal Hazak

**Vaal Hazak**

 **Class:** Elder Dragon

 **Threat level:** Massive

 **Romance Dfficulty:** Intense

 **Strong Element:** Water

 **Weak Element:** Fire/Dragon

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** A first layer of taut "rotten" skin covers the top portion of their body and wings with a row of protruding spikes on top of the head down to the tail. Underneath lies the dark green body that at first appears gray due to the effluvium usually shrouding it. Their bodies are 8ft slim, supple figures with C cup breasts and waists that shift into bubbly, firm rears. Their limbs are wired, coiled muscle with hands and feet that end in massive hooked talons. Their heads are covered by the extra skin like a hood and they have two sets of jaws that contain large, pointy teeth. The outer pair are angelfish like while the first pair are more humanlike except for the four teeth sticking out of her mouth. And lastly, they have eerie yellow eyes.

 **Weapons:** Claws, tail, bite, and natural, flesh eating bacteria known as effluvium. Lots of it.

 **Ailments:** Effluvium Miasma

 **Habitat:** The Rotten Vale

 **Diet:** Carcasses usually, though would be attackers can end up as a fresh meal.

 **Behavior:** One of the few elder dragons that are docile until provoked, especially when it comes to smaller lifeforms such as humans. They usually lumber about in the depths of the Rotten Vale or rest under rotten bones and carcasses _(Don't worry, despite the environment, monster girls are naturally sterile. The effluvium really helps Vaal Hazak girls stay clean)_ they sometimes ambush unsuspecting Girros and Raphinos covered in Effluvium to drain them of their effluvium and killing them.

They're typically somber looking beings since their lives in the Rotten Vale aren't very exciting nor are they social creatures. They can pretty much kill anything that comes into contact with them and most beings are wise enough to avoid them entirely except for the Odogaron girls who don't shy away from a challenge and Vaal Hazak girls begrudgingly indulge them. As one may guess, the fang wyverns lose all the time.

Vaal Hazak in general typically have nothing to fear. Typically mind you. However, they do fear one thing and that's the Nergigante or in the case of Vaal Hazak girls, its Nergigante girls. Despite a Vaal Hazak girls "zombie like" appearance, they have a very strong survivalist nature, even by monster standards, and don't take any form of unnecessary risks, especially in the case of injury. That's why when they enter combat in any form, they prefer to let the effluvium do the work rather than get in close.

Despite their demeanor, remember they're elder dragoness and they're prideful by nature. Remember this for the romance portion if you choose to get that far with on as it's very important.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _(Now let's assume you have common sense. You bring your strongest armor and weapons obviously, and with that you'll need nulberries because the first part of it will fill you with miasma. However, it's a possibly the second part. But that's only depending on your armor set/skill. If it's resistant to miasma completely than the nulberries will be far less vital for the process._

 _Now, assuming that you have what you need, head out into the deepest pits of the Rotten Vale, preferably past glowing acid pits where the more decrepit locations lie beyond twisted roots. You'll eventually find your monster girl in all her ghastly beauty either rising from a pile of cadavers, sucking down the Effluvium from the once unsuspecting Raphinos and Girros, or sulking about the Vale. In any case, simply make it clear at first that you are not a threat by slowly reaching out in a peaceful gesture. Once she recuperates the gesture, you'll be pulled into a tight lip locking embrace. It'll be as if you're having the soul sucked out of you._

 _In reality, it's effluvium being exhaled into you through the kiss. All you have to do is hold on until she stops. Don't worry, Vaal Hazak girls know how much a creature such as you can take and won't kill you, they're testing you. At this point, you've past the first test by not reacting harshly to their looks and now you need to endure the "kiss" test. Excellent work!_

 _Once she releases you before slowly rising into the air, gulp down a nulberry ASAP if you need it, and get out your weapon because you will be fighting her now. Do your best to weaken her armor and disrupt her effluvium with the dragon element, it's vital for the next and possibly your survival. After your rigorous combat against her grace and effluvium spamming you'll hopefully prevail and she'll yield._

 _Now the sex can begin. And naturally she'll go for a BJ first. Also naturally, many of you will probably be squimish at such a thing. I mean, we've all seen monster girl teeth but... look at a Vaal Hazak girl's teeth. Most with common sense wouldn't let those mouths anywhere near their soft parts. Luckily, we can let go of our common sense, lie or lean back and let the elder dragoness do her thing and bring about conflicting in your heart. On one hand, elder dragon girls are fantastic at sex and your current elder dragon is no different for you will melt in her mouth. Not literally of course. On the other hand, her teasing with the teeth can bring about a reaction to flinch. Don't, for it's another test you really don't want to fail._

 _After you bust or gush a flood's worth in her mouth, the next phase will be an up close and personal romp with her wings enclosed around both of you. Once you start interlocking or grinding gears, be sure to pepper her face with kisses and licks as she will do so with you. The final test about stamina, pleasure giving, and love making. Once you prove your competent for several rounds of sex and make her orgasm each time, it's over. The next day, you'll wake up in her embrace and now you've earned the right to romance._

 _Good job.)_

 **Romance:** After the trials to romance, you need to romance. And that's the truly difficult part of all this. Sure, the seducing was relatively easy for an elder dragoness but being a companion the beastess can be grueling do to their nature. As you know, beings from the Rotten Vale tend to be greedy and while the Vaal Hazak has no need for greed in terms of food, territory is just as sparse as food and once you've romanced one, good luck with getting more than 20ft away from one. They're clingy as fuck and leaving without her permission is out of the question. You'll have to convince her out fo the territory and that may take a few days of sex. So either pack food or call up the guild. Don't worry, as long as they don't look like they're taking you or stick around for too long, no problems will arise.

After you've convinced her to come with, keep you're eyes all over her. Vaal Hazak's in general never leave the Vale and she will be ignorant to the world above. Obviously you'll have to be her Aladin to her Princess Jasmine only Jasmine will be prone blow effluvium at anything that demonstrates any sign of resistance and simply take whatever she wants that interests her without acknowledging others or their complaints. That'll include you for a while.

Remember, she's a survivor and elder dragon of Rotten Vale. While not prone to sneaky tactics and gluttony like the Girros girl _(Not that she'd need to)_ if she want's it, she follows her instincts and takes it without a consideration for others.

Which is why you not only have to guide her through a new world, you'll have to show her her world no longer just revolves around harsh survival and rotting things away when things don't work out. Alongside the sweetness and sex, challenge her whenever she starts feeling the need to own the place and help her understand that the lonely life is behind her now because you have each other.

Be aware of two things though, they're full on yanderes when it comes to you, even at the early stages of the romance. Be careful on how chummy you get with people, even if you think she's not around _(she's always around)_ especially if other monster girls are around. And lastly, don't take them hunting primal Vaal Hazaks. Unlike most monster girls, they care for their primal relatives and seeing them harmed is heartbreaking. This won't go over well if they see you do it early on.

 _(Despite the appearance, demeanor, and callousness of this monster girl, she's worth it. Getting past the effluvium, forlorn and clingy nature is hard but sex, love, and effort always wins. The sex is very lovely dovey and despite her appearance, she's strong and you'll understand how strong once you get into a tight embrace and cuddles. Their lithe bodies will drain you dry of your "life force" if you know what I mean. Don't worry about the effluvium, she'll only spray and pray the death clouds when fighting._

 _They're hard to be around and will be for months, but what elder dragoness isn't. And after a while the Yandere tendencies will become more endearing... if still a bit unnerving. As for usefulness on the field, when it comes to hunting, it's no surprise they're pretty much suited for killing... but they're problem lies in the effluvium which can damage parts too severely by tainting them. They're surprisingly great at gathering thanks to those hook claws and will bring you back quite a load whenever they can._

 _Anyway, my fellow hunters say these elder dragoness are akin to succubi. With the way they will come to adore you and shower you in almost nonstop sex, you'll see why.)_

 **Hardcores:** Other than the Tempered variants that require more effort to fight and fuck, there's no other variants worth noting.

 **Overall:** Goddesses of the rot that could use a lot... of love.

* * *

 _ **AN: Vaal Hazak and Nergigante are one of the coolest monsters in the franchise in my opinion, not only for their powers but because of what they represent. Nergigante - Sacrifice and Vaal Hazak - Survival. The former breaks of parts of its body and can regenerate to face its opponents while the latter evolved to use an organic tissue eating bacteria to its advantage in the land of corpses.**_

 _ **Another chapter of the requested Vaal Hazak, hope you enjoy. Question, has anyone read my "Fangs of Genesis" story? If so, would you like to beta for it? Please?**_

 _ **Stay horny!**_


	12. Bazelguese

**Bazelguese**

 **Class:** Flying Wyvern

 **Threat level:** High

 **Romance Difficulty:** Prolonged

 **Strong Element:** Fire

 **Weak Element:** Thunder

 **Distinguishing Characteristics:** 11ft tall brown flying wyvern girls with gray bordering on black under bellies. Their tail is particularly thick at the end with more of their explosive scales. They are particularly buxom with their E cup breasts and plump rumps. Their limbs aren't overly muscled but they do have noticeable and nice looking abs.

 **Weapons:** EXPLOSIVE SCALES, tail, powerful body, and ear shattering roar.

 **Ailments:** None

 **Habitat:** Anywhere they can fly to in the New World. They're a type of invasive monster who will roam into other territories and consume whatever they can kill with their explosive scales.. The only climate they haven't been seen in are the colder ones but that still may not stop them.

While not as voracious or vicious as monsters like the Deviljho, who will be covered later, they still pose a great level of danger to the lands they conquer due to their explosive attacks.

 **Diet:** Meat, preferably lightlh roasted flesh of monsters they killed with their scales. Or stolen from other monsters via beatdown or intimidation.

 **Behavior:** Somewhat voracious and very aggressive, Bazelguese girls are literally the definition of divide and conquer... and by that I mean they literally drop explosive scales on their prey and adversaries without a second thought. They have a free spirit mixed with "This is mine now" mentality and will gladly kill or subdue rival monsters for their territory for the duration of their stay. Luckily for most invaded monsters and monster girls, the Bazelguese girls are just like their primal counterparts as in they never stay in one place for too long since they feel as though most of the new world is theirs. So far, the only monsters whos territory they avoid invading are elder dragons and occasionally Deviljho girls but in the case of the later is because they tried invading the raging pickle girls before and learned a somewhat humiliating lesson. _(Gotta give them points though, they do put up s fight.)_

These monster girls don't move until they're forced to and hate being tied down by anything. They're all about freedom, so if they feel that they're freedom is being even remotely treaded on then expect to see the scales on their body be set ablaze and their fight or flight response kick into high gear. Well, more like fight and flight response.

While Bazelguese girls prefer a quick hunt that requires minimal use of explosives, due to the fact the meat can be charred or too spread out, they can and will occaisonly go out of their way to stalk hunters. Not for the reasons some may hope _(for now)_. The reason they do this may vary but their goal is all the same, death by explosive scales. It may start out small, with occasional fly by's or pop ups, but they always escalate to the point where it just turns into an all out brawl _(Note, if this happens then just beat her up until she chooses to leave... but that's if you don't wanna do the next part)_.

Despite their explosive physical features, they're surprisingly easygoing for the most part in terms of attitude and were it not for their mentality cocerning both the new world's and its other inhabitants, they wouldn't be so bad to be around in the wild. Or in general.

 **How to Approach and Seduce:** _(_ _For this this hunt, all you need for essentials are your wits and typical gear. Most importantly, great footwork. Now head to nearly anywhere within The New World and one should pop up eventually. They always do._

 _Once you have spotted one, make sure she spots you too since it's not a good idea to sneak up on this particular monster girl. Once she spots you, dodge her attacks and literally annoy the scales off of her! This process is match faster if you whack her with your weapons a few times and get her to rage, but be wary since that means you're going to have to step up your dodge game. Be especially wary once her scales heat up like lava and start exploding on immediate contact._

 _Particular fun fact about the Bazelguese as a whole, their glass cannons. They can dish out a LOT of damage but they can't take it as much. Thats also the case for their pleasure thresholds. That's right, once her scales are gone for the moment you will need to go to town on her as fast as possible. Lick, fondle, pull, pinch, and spank away, good hunter._ _However, you still need to be careful as they can still drop a few scales here and there in the regeneration stage since their legs aren't completely jelly just yet. In fact, you'll most likely have to do this process four times at most go get her fully down for the dirty. And you should be ready to give chase after each session because they will fly for it, hoping you let up. Don't._

 _Now let's say you successfully made her knees weak. You'll notice her bomb scale production is at a halt, her face is flushed, and she looks ready to make the good ole AHEGAO face we all love. All I have to say is hop on her like the Lagombi in heat! That being said, keep in mind her internal temperature is at the highest and her scales will no longer be the most explosive thing around. Now you think I mean her... that's correct IF you can last long enough. Penetrating her is gonna feel like heaven, especially to the most inexperienced, so while she may be a glass cannon, you're gonna be too, trust me, and you know the drill be now: may the best fucker be dominant._

 _I hope that's you so that way this next part applies to you and your new partner in dive bombing crime.)_

 **Romance:** Once you've managed to get her under your wing after a good fuck, say "see you later" because she won't stick around after that. But don't worry, she will be back after a few days at most. Be ready, because on a random day they will come back to both assess you and assess you while they fuck you. After a few days of that, they'll start making you go on adventures with them. That's when the relationship has reached the next level she'll start being more intimate with you. Eventually, rather than having an adventure where one of you tags along, you'll both start saying _our_ adventure.

 _(Hope your ready for high flying, explosive hunting, and explosive sex because that's what you'll get with this monster girl. These girls aren't tanks but they will definitely dish out the damage on your targets. Take note, they do sort of fall into the Yandere category of monstergirls as they will follow you wherever and whenever they can. This isn't really too much of warning to you so much as a warning to people such as your local bully and/or that guy who cuts you off at the cart parking lot._

 _They say don't stick your anything in crazy but you'll make an exception for the monster girl who will can literally blow you away. Anal, oral, or vaginal will have you practically melting when their internal body temperature reaches the peak. Even without the heat turned up, it's still very satisfying._

 _Bazelguese girls are your free spirited yet devout lovers. They'll want to go out whenever they can and more importantly, they want you at their side. They can be dangerous but they know how to pull back for you and only you. And after getting past the animalistic ritual towards romance, I know you'll end up feel the same about them.)_

 **Hardcores:** Tempered variant is naturally far more dangerous and proficient with their scales and equally more sexually adept.

 **Overall:** _Mile High Explosive Club! Always welcoming new comers!_

* * *

 **AN: _I now have a Hentai Foundry account. That is all._**


	13. SMOL Monster Girl Interlude 1

**SMALL (SMOL) MONSTER GIRL INTERLUDE!**

Ah… the glorious rutting achieved by the conquest of a monster girl has few equals. Yet the task itself is a daunting one filled with dangers of the like a mere human should never have the displeasure of facing in their lifetimes. And this is where the section 13 of MGG 1st Edition comes in…. SMOL Monster Girls.

SMOL _(Sexy Minxes of Lasciviousness)_ Monster Girls are as one would guess, monster girl equivalents of the smaller spectrum or otherwise known as the "Small" class of monsters. Like their more animalistic counterparts, hunters may find it significantly easier to conquer such beasts rather than their "plus sized" compatriots... of which several cases of broken pelvises have been reported, my beloved assistant can attest to several trips to the infirmary for such an injury _(sometimes if makes you partly wonder if it's worth it.)_

As a consequence _(or benefit to you)_ of their size, seduction of SMOL Class monster girls is far more simpler and straightforward than normal monster girls and can be done in two steps.

Step 1: Bend them over

Step 2: Fuck.

Of course these steps vary from monster girl to monster girl, but the gist of it remains the same, dominate and fuck.

And with that out of the way, let's begin the section with five such monster girls.

Let's begin the lewd!

 **Aptonoth:** Placid herbivore monster girls that appeal to guys who prefer more dough to their women. They're pale gray on their undersides, darker gray on their top sides, and black on their spines down to their spiked tails from their dark reddish brown crests. They range between 6ft to 7.5ft and are more chubby, or THICC as my assistant calls it, in build, having bountiful breasts that can go from D to G cup on occasion and with wide, child bearing hips one would expect to see on the milf of their dreams.

Being the relatives of the very docile Aptonoth monster, they're similarly docile save for the occasional matriarchal headbutt 'n fuck competition and in times offspring may be threatened. They're not particularly smart by monster girl standards, nor do they put up much of a challenge and are thus used as free fucks by many predatory monster girls.

They usually roam jungles, forests, or grasslands, anywhere mild or warm with vegetation to feast upon.

 _(Do you like gentle, thicc milfs? Of course you do. Do you like suckling on massive milky tits? Of course you do. Do you like being used as a chair for bodacious, round asses? Of course you do, why else are you reading this?_

 _Aptonoth girls are a very straightforward to please bunch. Just go up to one and start wherever. Suck those tits, pound that ass, hell, make 'em go down on their knees and graze on your meat. After that, just treat them nice as they do you and you've got yourself a monster - girl - friend with a mother hen personality._

 _Fun fact, people have started making their own Aptonoth girl ranches for that sweet, nourishing milk they can produce. Though if you're a hunter and you wish to do so, be prepared for the workload of a lifetime as both are full time jobs.)_

Onto the next one!

 **Konchu:** Small roly-poly shaped dark green insectoid monster girls that, as my boyfriend and test subject has described them, can menace the hunter society to no end. They are rather small, being roughly around 4ft in stature. Their upper bodies are humanoid to a degree, with cute little A cup breasts, human shaped heads with the only thing inhuman about them being their compound eyes and mandibles around their mouths. The monster part is their lower centipede like legs that go up to their hips and the armor plating going from the top of their heads, resembling a hood, down to the top of their tails. Total legal loli material, so need to worry about the law man kicking down your door while beating you with your own severed arm after he drags you to court.

Akin to their primal counterparts, they won't bother you unless you go near them. If you do, prepare to deal with many roll related mischief. These monster girls are small but they're feisty and will coordinate their attacks to attack you at the most inconvenient moment unlike their more primal counterparts who use unpredictable patterns that harm them more than us.

Other monster girls also see them as a nuisance at times too and will often go to take care of them when irritated enough. If the Konchu girls are threatened, however, they will burrow away to safety. When caught, they pull a 180° and turn submissive immediately.

They pretty much lurk wherever except in the extremely cold climates. They're omnivores, feeding on plant life and whatever meat they can scavenge.

 _(These monster girls are the most endearing set of balls you'll ever meet… well I hope that's true. While slightly annoying, they're quite fun to be around. Just think that cute yet slightly annoying chick you met in highschool and turn her into a monster girl.. done!_

 _Just capture one who decided to be brave and knock you over when you were carrying the goddamn lunastra egg then "punish" her. The moment she's wrapped in your arms she'll be a sputtering and mewling mess. Best tactic is to make her put that mouth or cooch to work on you before you release your white tides. They don't have asses for you to spank or to thrust into vigorously, so that's an unfortunate drawback but they'll more than make up for it with everything else._

 _Don't let them near Hunters they don't know for a little while. Rolly polly troubles will follow if you do and your fellow hunters will be none too pleased.)_

 **Velociprey:** Sleek and slender pack oriented monster girls many hunters around the world are acquainted with. They're light blue bird wyvern monster girls with a relatively light body shape consisting of B cup breasts and cute little rears built for speed. They're usually only 5ft in height unless they're beginning the great change. They're certainly dangerous looking with those claws, fangs, and red topped crests but to many many trained hunters, even a novice, they're not that big of a threat, even in large groups unless led by the somewhat mighty Velocidrome.

These are what many refer to as opportunistic predators on the lower food chain. They usually prey on small monsters as a pack but will go after larger monsters when led by an alpha should the opportunity arise. However, should the odds not look good then they will beat a hasty retreat. They're also known to menace a hunter should one come within spotting distance unless they're beaten back or the hunter has large deal of swagger to their step. They respect alphas above else.

They lurk in warmer climates. They avoid extreme areas.

 _(Swift and jumpy gals, I'll tell you what. Ran fast but fuck faster is their thing. If you like your girls thin and into rapid Success quickies then these guys are for you. They don't have much stamina individually and their blow/hand jobs are rather iffy given the sharp teeth and claws they aren't too tactile with._

 _If you encounter a pack without an established alpha then assert yourself with some light combat, preferably attacking what you see as the biggest and baddest of the runt bunch, then go to town with your sex skills. Of course, if there is an alpha, being a Velocidrome, then turn to the page with Velocidrome and proceed with the actions that follow. Once you have established yourself as top predator over the flock, you've got yourself a soon to be loyal following if you treat 'em just right. Yes, Drake, these hoes are indeed loyal._

 _Be sure to either teach them hand signals or by a specialized horn if you don't have a Velocidrome to help you control them in hunting.)_

 **Vespoid:** Flying insectoid girls with a somewhat nasty temperament. small dark brown and yellow wasp like monster girls 3ft to 4ft in height. They're mostly human shape save for the four wings, stingers, mandibles, and black beady eyes. Their build is rather dainty with breasts only going to B cups at the biggest and small yet spank-able chubby, little cheeks with a singer just above it. The queens go up to 6ft and grow firm D cup cup breasts and larger rears which is unsurprising given their queen status.

They usually just hover above certain areas in search of large flowers to pollinate or smaller life forms to hunt for their larvae. Workers build up the hive while the soldiers, which are slightly bigger than their worker siblings, hunt small creatures for the larvae. The queen stays in the hive and lays eggs of course, being the heart of the hive and enduring generations of slave daughters to expand their glorious honey filled empire.

They lurk anywhere except in climates of extreme cold.

 _(Looking for a literal hive of Tsundere fun? Look no further, reader as this is it. That being said, each type of vespoid has their own flavor. Workers are all about building up their partners with submissiveness while warriors are all about getting themselves off. Queens follow the BDSM dominatrix arch type but will rarely play the sub role when in private and the relationship has grown._

 _You can fuck a random vespoid as their easily overpowered even in groups but to gain their loyalty, a queen must be brought to heel. Don't bother heading to a hive as the swarms aren't going to let you close to their queen. If by some chance you get by the thick swarm and honey combs then I wish you good luck as the barrage of stingers keep you and the queen getting freaky. Your best best is to wait for a vespoid queen to come out for a royal stroll or if they're somehow naturally drown out. After that, take down their royal guard then work your magic on her queenly ass. After winning her over, expect her to pay you back later, you little love slave._

 _Vespoids in general average in terms of smol monster girl sexual prowess, with warriors specializing in vaginal while workers are more oral focused. Queens are not only thicker but those tits, when suckled, can give you quite the energy boost._

 _Some people have taken up to Vespoid keeping. Again, full time job with these so be careful if you're a hunter considering this as a side job.)_

 **Remobra:** Snake wyverns that reach 4ft in height and have slender frames. Their yellow along the underbellies and blue topside save for the red stripes on the wings. One of the, if not the most slender small wyverns capable of flight out hearing with breasts that can barely go past A cups and asses only really grow past handfuls. Definitely for people looking for small, cute, and rather hissy.

They're scavengers usually lurking in decrepit and dark places in search of scraps or the dying. They're said to harold the approach of powerful Elder Dragon monster girls. This is very true. They won't bother hunters unless provoked, their in a large flock, or a strange change is approaching.

They prefer the mild climates or the peaks of mountains. However, where an elder dragon goes, they follow.

 _(These are particularly quiet girls unless aroused. Yes, I do mean both sexually and emotionally. They're a particularly a clingy bunch, especially if your packing some food on you._

 _Find one and fuck one. Be best if you lured one or a few over with food for more favoritism. These monster girls aren't much in build but they're pretty tight and their dick sucking skills are top tier within the small monster girl world despite the fangs._

 _They make great Elder Dragon trackers.)_

* * *

 ** _AN: Big hand to Dangulus for his help. Guy's got a great mind._**

 ** _So important note for you guys: Some of you in past wondered why Toestra and Rathalos were gonna be on here and one of you had an idea. Originally, I was planning on futa stuff because I wanted to make Cain suffer some more for my enjoyment and give Mari (who I here has a cannon name, so I will go back and change if needed) some action. I don't think I'll do that. To be honest, that'll make this feel weirder for me. Instead I'll do something else. Or may just be rid of them completely. Maybe give you guys some monster boys if you're interested. Everyone deserves something, right?_**

 ** _Anyway, goodbye and happy hunting. PS, Iceborne is the tits! Play it! Right now!_**


End file.
